


【皮水扎】你的新男友很好，但下一秒他就是我的了

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: *本来想要两位大佬宠爱可爱肥扎，不知道为什么就搞成了【本质皮水，阿扎尔沦为皇萨助性工具】。我错了我有罪我还敢。三小时产物，本质秒射男，大家海涵。*3P预警，三观不正。*阿扎尔转会皇马。*西甲首轮巴萨0-1皇马。*疯逼脑洞，介意勿入。





	【皮水扎】你的新男友很好，但下一秒他就是我的了

01

 

阿扎尔带球突破的时候，被高大的男人从右路冲过来，直接一脚飞铲，他知道躲不及了，慌忙再带了一步，磕在皮克小腿上，往禁区里一躺，两腿一缩，漂亮的小脸皱成了一团，“噢！”

皮克紧接着一脚解围，把球踢出了边界。

裁判吹响了哨子。

拉莫斯从后场急匆匆跑上来，第一个怼上前去，把假惺惺关心阿扎尔的皮克一把推开，“你发什么疯？”

皮克的眼睛还盯着阿扎尔，看见他默不作声从地上爬起来，揉了揉脚踝，一瘸一拐地退出了人群，他才松了口气，打起精神来对付面前的对家队长，“嘿，Sese，别这么暴躁，你知道的，我们后卫职责所在。”

“你放屁，还有，我们早分手了，别tm这么叫我。”

裁判走过来试图拉开他们，拉莫斯立马向裁判示意，阿扎尔已经形成单刀了，这是恶意犯规，应该给皇马一个点球，并且直红罚下皮克！皮克则扑闪着大眼睛，一脸无辜地为自己开脱，这只是正常的身体接触，我完完全全是冲着球去的，阿扎尔绝对是假摔，该给他一张黄牌。

拉莫斯气得冒烟，谁不知道阿扎尔出了名的球品好，“你他妈以为他是拉影出来的吗？”

“是是是，他英超出来的，在英超这种情况都不吹哨的。”

“你说你妈呢，这是西甲。”

裁判掏出黄牌，对皮克警告示意。虽然没有直接罚下，但阿扎尔看起来并无大碍，而且皇马获得一个点球，还不赖。

拉莫斯得意洋洋地对皮克笑了笑。

等等，怎么不对。

阿扎尔黏在皮克身上，因为身高的原因，他仰着头傻乎乎地笑着，盯着皮克的眼睛，“我没事，你别跟Sese吵架了。”

这会儿换皮克得意了，他睨了拉莫斯一眼，拉莫斯太熟悉他了，眼神赤裸裸就是“这就是你的新男友？他很喜欢我嘛。”

拉莫斯的脸顿时黑下来，他咬牙切齿瞪回去，“关你屁事。”

皮克得了便宜还卖乖，甚至摸了摸阿扎尔的脑袋，“你有了新欢就不要旧爱啦！”

拉莫斯感到反胃，他恨不得揍死这个憨批，他为什么会有这样的前男友！

阿扎尔还挂在人家身上喋喋不休，“皮克？我可以叫你杰拉德吗？我经常看你的新闻，你好好玩哦，你眼睛也好漂亮，你……诶……”

小男孩被人提起来丢进了白衣服堆里。

阿森西奥冷言冷语，“队长和隔壁吵架的时候，谁都别说话。”

比利时人一脸发懵，瓦朗哥哥救我，奔马哥哥救我！

 

02

 

阿扎尔觉得拉莫斯很不正常，自从他跟皮克吵架之后。他那个点球，力道大得恨不能射穿球门，捅出伯纳乌，最好飞到巴塞罗那把诺坎普炸了。他尽量将此理解为德比仇恨，但事情还是超出他想象了。他甚至还没冲完澡，一切就都不对了。

更衣室里的低气压逼走了所有人，拉莫斯泄愤似的把袜子扯下来丢到阿扎尔的橱柜门上，看着两团白色的东西掉到地上，又不免觉得自己太过幼稚。

他一脚踹开洗浴室的门，径直把湿漉漉的小男孩拎出来，顾不上他的尖叫挣扎，一把把人丢到凳子上。

“干嘛呀，”小男孩一副状况外的样子，他看见男人撑起了帐篷，又笑嘻嘻地去牵拉莫斯的手，“着什么急，我们回家慢慢来。”

拉莫斯心里的欲望被他纯洁的笑点燃了。不，他才不纯洁，他就是这样勾引男人的，他听过许多关于这位新援的花边，他第一次见他的时候，却被他的活泼可爱蒙骗了——是吗？拉莫斯先生，你们认识的第二天就上床了你还记得吗？

呵，看看他对着对方后卫笑得花枝招展的样子，当着自己的面勾引别的男人，他到底有没有羞耻心？关键这个男人还是他妈的杰拉德·皮克！

当下，拉莫斯心头火急火燎的，主权被侵犯的怒火和想要占有他的欲望一齐烧得他浑身发烫。拉莫斯脱掉自己的裤子，直接塞进了阿扎尔嘴里，扒开他的屁股就作势要操进去。

小男孩吓傻了，一直挣扎着乱动，嘴里吚吚呜呜地叫喊着，拉莫斯两巴掌就拍了上去，“你老实点。”

阿扎尔浑圆白皙的屁股上立马出现了几道红痕，他闷哼一声，两条腿僵在凳子上，没敢继续乱动了，他把嘴里的东西摘出来，换了可怜巴巴的语气，“Sese干嘛欺负我。”

“你说呢？”

“哦？就因为我跟皮克说话了？”阿扎尔翻了个白眼，他就知道！

这下轮到拉莫斯迷惑了，是啊，就因为这个吗？

阿扎尔见他沉默，知道自己说中了，一时醋意大发，也顾不上自己的屁股这会儿还握在男人手里，吵吵嚷嚷地骂他，“我容易吗，为了给你造个点，脚都被踢伤了。你他妈一个队长，不念我的好，还为了皮克跟我这搞事，别以为我不知道，全马德里全西班牙都知道你俩有一腿！我之前还不信，我以为你是真的爱皇马，绝不会跟巴萨人有私下往来，我呸！”

拉莫斯被骂得心虚，干脆脱了自己汗津津的球衣把阿扎尔的手反绑起来，再重新把裤头塞进了他嘴里，“你少猜忌这些，守好你的本分。”

什么本分？

为队长泄欲的本分。

 

03

 

不得不说，阿扎尔的屁股真他妈是世间绝品，拉莫斯插在他温软的后庭里，被滚烫柔软的肠肉吸吮着，忍不住心里感慨了一句，到嘴边就化作一声呻吟，飘进阿扎尔耳里，却让他红了脸。这种粗暴的对待，使他格外兴奋，他刚开始还端着架子拒不配合，这会儿已经眯起眼睛，不自觉地耸动着屁股迎合起男人来。

拉莫斯掐着他的臀肉，又揉又拍，把他的臀瓣掰到最大，好让自己插得更深，龟头碾过层层褶皱，越来越紧致的挤压绞得他缓不过气，他顶在小男孩的凸点上，根本舍不得拔出来。阿扎尔却受不了，摇摇晃晃着大屁股，想要他大开大合的操弄，欲望把他折腾的浑身泛起绯红，他咬紧了嘴里的布料，只是从鼻腔里冒出几个哀求的音节。

拉莫斯弯下身去，食指和中指捏住他的乳头，忽轻忽重地掐揉，阴茎在他体内打了个转儿，阿扎尔浑身一抖，爽得脚趾头都缩紧了，他发出大声的呜咽，急得眼泪都快出来了。拉莫斯咬住他的耳朵，“以后不可以在别的男人面前卖骚。”接着不等男孩缓过劲，就摁着他的腰开始狠狠抽插，坚硬腹肌打在丰满的屁股上，发出清晰的肉体碰撞声，整个屋子都只听见啪啪作响的交合动静和压抑浪荡的淫叫。

阿扎尔爽得两眼发花，他流出一股股淫水，打湿了私处，滑腻腻的甬道帮助男人操弄起来更加省力，他双腿打颤，软得快要夹不住男人的阴茎，在新一轮猛烈的攻击中，快感冲上大脑，像潮水一般覆灭了他，最后的呻吟卡在喉咙里，他甚至没叫出声，前端的龟头突突着就射了。

高潮过后的甬道更加紧致滚烫，拉莫斯没刻意忍耐，由着快感把他推上巅峰，他闭着眼，抓紧了阿扎尔的屁股，闷哼一声，悉数射进了他屁股里。

几乎是同时，门开了。

还没从性爱里缓过神的两位惊慌失措地盯了过去。

操，居然没关门。这是拉莫斯看见皮克的瞬间，脑子里晃过的唯一念头。

 

04

 

阿扎尔倒松了口气，也不知道为什么，似乎皮克在他这就是自己人了，他肯定不会把自己和拉莫斯的事抖出去，毕竟皮克自己也和队长有一腿。阿扎尔累得快散架了，他趴在凳子上，身体软绵绵地放松下来，他甚至迷糊地要睡着了。

皮克反手关上门，像以往无数次一样，轻车熟路走到拉莫斯身边，拉莫斯的阴茎还插在阿扎尔体内，他一时无语，竟没出言不逊。

皮克勾起他的下巴，“啧，皇马的更衣室文化，有点儿意思。新来的都要给队长尝尝鲜吗？”

拉莫斯这才回过神，他拔出来，若无旁人地走到自己的柜子边上，掏出一条裤子准备穿上，“哟，这不开门首败的垃圾吗？我劝你趁我心情还不错，赶紧滚。”

皮克一把扯掉他手里的裤子，“可是Sese，我好想你哦。”

拉莫斯瞪他一眼，“我叫你滚你听不见吗？裤子还我！”说着还提脚往他胯间踹去。

皮克笑嘻嘻地躲开，伸手抓住了他的脚踝，“当着小朋友的面呢，温柔点。”说着弯下腰亲了亲他的脚背，“Sese还是这么性感，谁都比不上你。”

一股电流从脚背一直蔓延到拉莫斯心房，他打了个颤儿，忍不住有点恶寒，但身体却很诚实，他有那么一瞬的懈怠，身体稍稍发软，就被男人抱进怀里，顶在墙上。

皮克含住他的耳垂，“宝贝，别拒绝我。你会需要的。”一边说着一边牵起拉莫斯的手，塞进自己的裤衩里。拉莫斯摸到了那根他一度食髓知味的巨大阴茎，他双腿更软了，甚至后面已经开始流水。

阿扎尔本来都要睡过去了，听见声响又打起精神睁开了眼。

操，这他妈是什么情况？

为什么他的队长被隔壁主席操得摇头晃脑的，还一脸享受？

厕所报都他妈是真的！

阿扎尔能看见皮克天赋异禀的鸡巴在队长粉嫩的穴口进进出出，拉莫斯闭着眼，咬紧了下唇，但破碎的呻吟从他喉咙里溢出来，哪怕是极度压抑着的，仍然足以表达他的满意和享受了。阿扎尔的困意刹那间消失得无影无踪，一瞬间身体内像是爬进了成千上万的蚂蚁，惹得他瘙痒酥麻。一股淫水涌出来，混着拉莫斯射在他体内的精液，一起流出了甬道，一路往下，滑过他的睾丸，滴到地上。

他又硬了。

他挣扎着把手上的束缚解开，他飞奔过去，跪在拉莫斯跟前，他阴茎上还残余着射过的精液，已经干了，结成白斑贴在紫红的龟头上，像漂亮的毒蘑菇，引诱着小男孩一亲芳泽。一股子男性气息直往阿扎尔鼻腔里钻，他哪还顾得上什么矜持，张开小嘴就把面前硬挺挺的鸡巴含了下去。

“唔……”双重快感刺激着拉莫斯更上一层，他费劲地睁开眼，看见新援鼓着腮帮子，红艳水润的嘴唇在他胯间卖力吞吐，舌尖在他的龟头打转，口腔被他的阴茎挤压着，口水包不住，顺着嘴角流下来。拉莫斯吐了口气，他懒得去想为什么一切变成了这样，他只是凭着本能，抓住阿扎尔的后脑勺，在被皮克操的前仰后合的同时，在阿扎尔嘴里前后抽插。

一切节奏都刚刚好。

拉莫斯心想，球队买人买得太妙了。 

拉莫斯在精神崩溃的边缘游走，没多会儿就射了。阿扎尔包得嘴里满满的，漂亮的绿眼睛深不见底，欲望翻了天地汹涌着。

皮克把软绵绵的队长扶到凳子上，嘴角噙着笑，居高临下地看着刚刚登陆西甲的球王。

阿扎尔把精液吞下去，红着脸蹭到皮克跟前，轻轻环住他的腰，踮起脚亲了他一口。皮克倒也不介意，捧着他的脸就把舌头伸进他嘴里搅动。怎么说呢，从一个漂亮男孩儿嘴里尝到Sese的味道的体验，哪怕是占有欲极强的皮克，也不得不承认，这让他前所未有的兴奋。

阿扎尔咧嘴笑，“Geri，我也想要。”

 

05

 

天知道伯纳乌守门大爷看着皮克载着他们的队长和新援离开的时候是什么心情。

 


End file.
